See You Later
by turtleduckss
Summary: Midna's POV. One-shot ending of Twilight Princess. R&R Please 3


Title: See You Later

A/N: I had made an account on fanficiton because I lost this current account so I moved this story here. It will contain spoilers if you have not finished Twilight Princess.

Midna stood not too far from Link and Zelda. They were in the mirror chamber. She was certain they thought they would see her again, but it simply could not be so. So much danger had come for both worlds because there was a link between the worlds. One way they could reach each other. Only the true leader of the Twilight could utterly destroy the mirror. Midna knew this was something she had to do, but such a thought pained her. She would be leaving behind her forever Link and Zelda. She respected Zelda and even consider her a friend as much as she had given up for her. The sacrifices she had given for her. Midna would be forever grateful even if at the time Zelda had given herself to save her own life she did not want it. Midna looked at the princess before turning her eyes to Link. Link. Her heart was breaking she would never be able to see him again. To be able to hear his voice to look into his eyes and see their fierce determination or the softness they could be toward her. She had at first only thought of him as someone she could use, but after she had almost died something changed. Her attitude toward him soften and here she was standing before him. She kept her expression calm, but all she wanted to do was cry. "Well, I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But… Never forget that there's another world bound to this one." Midna spoke softly looking at both Link and Zelda.

"_Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin… One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world… They left it because it was their design that we should meet… Yes… That is what I believe."_

Midna looked down hearing Zelda's words for a few moments in thoughts. No, shadow and light can't mix. The two could never be apart of each other's worlds. That is another reason she had to break this mirror. She was to involved in their world and it was a danger. The world of light had brought danger to her world and because of that, that had caused danger to the world of light. She could not allow such to happen again. "Zelda… your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you… Then maybe you'll do all right." Midna looked up at Zelda as she spoke her voice soft and honest. There was no doubt in her mind that Zelda would not succeed. She was a good and true person and did what was best for her people. She would do well and rule justly just what her world needed.

Midna slowly made her way up to the platform before turning her eyes to Link smiling at him a bit sadly. "Thank you… Well, the princess spoke truly—as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again…" It was a lie they could never meet again. She could not risk either of their worlds to be at danger because of the other. Shadow and light simply could not exist and it broke her heart. "Link … " Midna's voice was very soft a tear falling down her face. "I …" _I love you_. She wanted to say loved him she knew she did with all her heart. But she couldn't. Her heart was breaking. She gently pushed her fallen tear away from her as it floated in the air. "See you later …" Midna quickly moved up the stairs where the mirror would transport her to the Twilight Realm forever. She glanced at the mirror seeing the cracks before turning her eyes quickly to Link. She smiled sadly at him as her form began to be transported away. This was tearing her apart to be taken away from Link, but she had to. She had to for both of their worlds. To protect them. A few more tears slid down her face as she was finally completely teleported back to the Twilight Realm. She quickly dried her eyes bringing her hand to whip such tears away looking around at her land. She was the Twilight Princess. No matter how broken she was she had a job. She had to make sure her people where safe and bring order back after all Zant did. But her heart was utterly broken she could never see the one she loved again. It was all her doing she had broken the only way they could ever see each other. And she knew she had broken his heart too just as the mirror broke. They were all broken now. The mirror could never be repaired their worlds were forever separated.


End file.
